Bowerstone's Everyday Hero
by ReaverOnReaver
Summary: Forced to live in Bowerstone Industrial, Elise looks to help the impoverished citizens as whispers of a revolution spread throughout Albion. NOTICE: This prologue includes dialogue and scenery desriptions from the gave Fable III, created by Lionhead Studios in order to set a pretense for the plot of the story. Most of the remaining story will be more creative.


_Bowerstone's Everyday Hero_

 **Prologue**

"Here comes the saviors of the people," he said as they walked through the throne room. "Come closer, sister"

As the princess stepped forward, she forced her hand to slowly slip out of the grasp of her lover.

"Today you have disappointed me beyond measure. I have been betrayed by my own blood and a filthy spy."

"We did nothing wrong," Elise exclaimed angrily.

Logan stood from his throne now, ready to have his will done. "Punishment must be apportioned where it belongs."

"Punish me, then" Sarah said.

Logan looked at his younger sister with determination and respect in his eyes. He had lived as her once, with the same courage and innocence, the same thirst to prove himself. But he was young then, and he was ignorant. Until he saw death, he clung to these things. Until he was forced to choose between lives of dying men, he did not know what it truly meant to be King of Albion. It took him years to realize that happiness and safety could not coexist in a time of war, and war was undoubtedly approaching.

"You are no longer a child, and it's time I stopped treating you as one. You wished to save the traitors who had gathered outside the castle this morning. Very well. You shall have your chance to save them."

Logan looked over to the left, and Sarah's eyes followed. For the first time, she noticed three villagers in the throne room. The fear in their eyes was like nothing she'd seen before. After all, who would know fear while living in a large, luxurious castle?

"Here stand the leaders of the violent mob," Logan said, stepping down from the elevated platform where the throne rested. "I will give you a choice. Who will be punished? These strangers, or this girl? The sentence will be death."

Gasps of shock and fear echoed throughout the room.

Elise's voice trembled. "No...this can't be..."

Logan ignored them all as he turned to his sister, speaking with more authority than before. "You are the princess. Decide."

At that moment, Walter, Logan's adviser, spoke up, yet he was also ignored.

"I am giving you the power over life and death."

"No. I won't do this."

"If you can't choose, I will. They will _all_ be executed. So tell me, what are you willing to sacrifice to do the right thing?"

"This is madness. We can't-we just can't. Choose me. You can't let them all die." Elise pleaded with her love, caressing her cheek with one hand, allowing no other choice but for the couple to lock eyes. "Choose me."

As Sarah stood in shock, Elise pleaded to be chosen while the protesters pleaded to be spared. Yet as Elise looked upon the only person she ever loved, she couldn't tell if anything was getting through to her. It wasn't clear how long they stood there, but it felt like hours, and panic rushed through her as she thought of every dreadful possible outcome. Finally, the choice was made, and Elise couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't let this happen.

"It should be me. Don't do this. It should be me!" she pleaded. Surely this wasn't the end. Her one life couldn't have been chosen over three? They could have families waiting for them back home. What would they think when they hear of the executions? No, this couldn't be the end of it. But it was, and there was nothing she could say or do to stop it. Not without risking her own life, anyway, and what good would that do? It would just result in one more senseless death.

"The girl lives. Kill the rest now." Logan spoke so calmly, waving a dismissive hand at his own people, people moments away from death. How could he act so coldly?

"I will never forgive you for this!" Sarah said angirly, turning towards the king.

"Good. Then you will never forget it. Escort my sister to her chambers, now."

She was grabbed by the arms as guards dragged her out of the throne room. Was that even warranted? Elise certianly didn't think so. Anger building inside of her, she turned to Logan, no longer caring about royalty or titles. All she could think about were those innocent people. People that were forced to die at the word of a king driven mad.

"You can't do this! It isn't fair!"

"Girl, I have had enough of your pathetic outbursts. You were spared today out of the kindness of my sister's heart, but you will not see the same from me in the future. You spied on the crown, on your country, while I was discussing urgent matters in the war room. Matters that are of no concern to you. Today it was about angry protesters, but any other day there might have been more sensitive information being passed through closed doors, and I will _not_ tolerate your immature behavior risking the lives of my people."

"My behavior? Because of what you just did, innocent people will die! People are dying on the streets of Bowerstone because you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself!'

A sharp blow came across Elise's back as the butt of a rifle struck her in the spine. As she fell to her knees, tears crept into her eyes and blurred her vision. There wasn't even much time to comprehend what happened before Logan took hold of her jaw and forced her to look right at his face. She could actually see the scars on his face now. Up close, they make him look more frightening than ever.

"Even after today, you still don't understand what I must do to protect this country, and you never will. You're nothing more than a cook in my palace, and you should be honored that I have given you such a privilege, but you will learn your place or suffer the consequences.

"Get the girl out of here. She has no need to be in my throne room anymore."

The remainder of the day was restless for Elise. She paced her at night, hoping to see Sarah walk in at any moment, but this never happened. She became frustrated and angry, wondering why her life was considered greater than the lives of the people of Albion. She knew that Sarah loved her, but if the choice was between the entire country and herself, would the same choice be made again? Was love really worth so much? Elise didn't think so. If she had been in Sarah's place, she would have done the right thing.

But after everything, Elise knew as she lay down her head at night that she had a chance to wake up in the morning. It was so bittersweet to know this that it made her sick to her stomach, but she had escaped death today, and that was the greatest relief.


End file.
